“Stringing” is a term applied to a way to cheat bill validators in a vending machine. It is the process in which an elongated string such as tape, string or other devices is attached to paper currency, such as a dollar bill. The doctored bill is then inserted into the bill validator in the vending machine with the end of the elongated string remaining on the exterior of the vending machine. The doctored bill moves through the validator and is stored in a bill magazine and credit is given for the inserted bill. Once credited, the end of the string that remains on the exterior of the vending machine is pulled to remove the doctored bill so it may be used over and over. The same doctored bill may be used many times to obtain credit from the machine.
A variety of different attempts have been used to try to prevent stringing. One includes a catch positioned at the insert end of the magazine. The catch has a number of extensions that face inward into the interior of the magazine where the bills are stored. The concept is for the catch to engage with the bill and/or the string in an attempt to remove the bill from the magazine. However, the catch only has limited success as it does not engage with the string or the bill in many instances. Thus, the bill can still be removed from the magazine by pulling on the string that extends out of the vending machine.